Cold Sun
by Pockyisgood
Summary: Axel is on a mission to retrieve the heart of one Buffy Summers. Will he steal someone else's heart in the process? Who ever said you needed a heart to love someone? Later AxelSpike slash. Some AxelDawn. Kingdom HeartsBuffy Xover.DISCONTINUED
1. New Town, New Faces

**Cold Sun**

**This is my first fanfiction on the website, so please be nice in the reviews. **

**Summary: Axel is on a mission to retrieve the heart of one Buffy Summers. Will he steal someone else's heart in the process? AxelXDawn, AxelXSpike. Kingdom Hearts/Buffy x-over**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything or anyone.**

**Chapter One: New town, new faces**

* * *

Axel flopped down on the bed of his hotel room. He sighed. _I'll start looking for her tomorrow_. He thought staring up at the ceiling.

His orders from The Superior of Organization XIII were to locate a girl called the "Slayer". Her and her little friends and to find out if they're hearts would be strong enough for Kingdom Hearts.

Earlier that day the pyro nobody had arrived in the town of Sunnydale, California, where the girl supposedly lived. He looked at the picture of her that was given to him in order to find her.

"Buffy Summers.." Axel said to himself. _Shouldn't be too hard to find her. Buffy huh? Not a very common name, _He smirked as he thought, _she's hot._

----------

_Xemnas said she goes to this store a lot _Eight thought as he stood outside The Magic Box.

"It's a good thing nothing apocalypsey has gone on" said Willow closing a book on animal curses. Tara smiled and nodded in agreement at her girlfriend. They were right... in a matter of speaking.

It was a slow day for the gang at the shop. Just one of those days where not many people came in. That was until the door bell rang announcing the presence of a customer.. or so they thought.

Anya looked up to see who might make the cash register just a little bit for full. In stepped in a man that appeared to be in his late-teens to mid-20s. Poofy, spiky red hair, bright green eyes, tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes. Wore jet black pants, black shoes to match, long-sleeved dark gray top with a black stripe on either side.

Anya face lit up "Welcome! Feel free to browse!" He smiled at her and nodded.

After a couple of minutes of looking around, just to be casual, the man walked up to Anya and finally asked her, "Umm.. I'm looking for someone. I was told she comes here a lot. Buffy Summers?"

The gang turned their attention to the man who had asked for the girl who was in the back training with Giles. Xander stood up and asked, "What do want from her?"

The man didn't answer the question and instead asked one of his own, "Are you all her friends, or are there any customers in here?"

"Yes they are my friends. Who are you?" Buffy came into the front of the shop to see what was going on. He smiled _She's even more pretty then in the picture. _He thought eyeballing her.

"Good. Then let me introduce myself," He gave a small bow, "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" he tapped his temple with his index finger.

"Sure, what do you want from me?" Buffy asked, folding her arms. Axel walked right up to her and chuckled, "You're even for pretty up close." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't come all the way from my endearing home to flatter you. If fact, by the time I leave this town, you'll probably hate me with every possible being of you" Axel grinned.

Giles couldn't help but ask, "Are you human?" Axel shrugged, "I used to be. I am a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" Buffy questioned. "It's something you will be if I succeed in my mission." Axel turned and walked to the door and opened it. "I only came here to meet you all. And to warn you of my presence, though it won't really do you much help." with that the redhead closed the door behind him.

Buffy turned to Giles, "Giles, I want to know what a nobody is," she turned to the gang, "guys, we have some research to do."

**That's one chapter done! Please R&R! **


	2. Nobodies Don't Have Feelings

**Chapter Two: Nobodies Don't Have Feelings**

Axel laughed uncontrollably as he teleported into his hotel room. "What _losers!_ They should have seen their faces! Hahahahaha!!!!!" He laughed, "This will be too fun! I could probably get laid while I'm here!! Haha!" He walked over to the small desk and sat down. "Next step, who shall I screw to crack her heart, after all, I can't break it in order for this plan to work. Heheh..."

--------

"Well _this_ book is useless" said Xander putting thin book aside. "Keep looking Xander" Buffy said skimming the pages of a very thick book.

"Anya, do you know anything about Nobodies?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses. "No. But they do sound familiar" She replied.

"Hey guys!" said Dawn putting down her backpack as she entered the shop. "Hey Dawny, how was school?" asked Willow, looking up from a book. "Boring as usual," the teenager noticed the amount of book reading, "what's up? New demon?"

"W.. we're not sure if it's a demon or not" Tara smiled at her. Dawn smiled "Ooh! Can I help?" Without looking at her Buffy said, "No."

The teen rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll just do my homework."

"I found it! Hey guys, I found it!!" Xander grinned in his triumph. Buffy snatched the book away from her friend, and read aloud, " '**The Heartless and Nobodies. **

**'Heartless are hearts ****corrupted by darkness and without a body or a soul. The Heartless obey those with the will to control them. However, in worlds too close to darkness, the Heartless get stronger and become uncontrollable. The Heartless' method of entering worlds is to use the corridors of darkness, an unpredictable pathway that interlinks many worlds.'**"

"Heartless seem like dangerous enemies," Giles folded his arms, "go on, Buffy, what are Nobodies?"

Buffy continued to read, " **'Nobodies are creatures without hearts. They are leftovers "born" in the in-between realm, and exist as the body and soul of people who lost their hearts to darkness. As they lack hearts to possess light or darkness, they are nothing, but still exist. Unlike Heartless, Nobodies are able to attack with definite planning. Dusk is the most common type of Nobody. Other Nobodies include Twilight Thorn, Creeper, and multiple kinds of Nobody ships.' **"

"Axel is one of these creatures? Is that all it says Buffy?" Giles asked.

She didn't say anything. "Buffy?" Giles repeated. "Buffy you okay?" Willow asked.

"Organization XIII..." The Slayer finally answered. "What's that?" Xander asked.

" **'Organization XIII is a group of upper-classed Nobodies that wished to become whole again. The Organization was first formed when the six former disciples of Ansem the Wise became Heartless. Their Nobodies then created the Organization. Members are numbered in the order in which they joined, with Xemnas, the Nobody of Xehanort, numbered one as their leader. As Nobodies, they lack emotion and morality, and are unable to feel guilt and remorse for their actions.'** " Buffy had a serious look on her face.

"Does it say how to kill them?" Xander asked. Willow took the book from Buffy's hands. "It says what happens when a Nobody dies. They fade into darkness and nothingness."

"And they want to make Buffy one of them?" Tara asked. "Most likely" Giles sat down next to Buffy. She stood up. "Everyone, Dawny, listen." She didn't have to tell Dawn, she was already listening in.

"Axel said that he was warning us that he was going to do something. So, we have to be prepared. Don't catch yourself alone with this creature. He has no heart, and according to the book, he feels no guilt. So he probably won't hesitate to harm any of you." Buffy stated. "And if anyone does come across him unconscious, bring him here so we can pump him for information."

Xander smiled, "You don't have to tell us twice."

Buffy turned to Dawn, "Dawn, don't go anywhere without someone else." the teen nodded.

"Everyone, be on your guard."


	3. Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Encounter**

**Sorry for the wait. Chappie 3 of the epic story. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything (unfortunately).**

* * *

"Spike!" Buffy called into the crypt.

"What do you want Slayer? I was about to watch the telly." Spike cringed in annoyance. He hated her so much. Yet, there was something there he lusted for in her besides her blood. He wondered why he loved her...

"Spike, what do you know about Nobodies?" Buffy asked. The vampire rolled his eyes, always there to ask him for information.

"Bastards, the lot of them. They mock us vampires because we can't drink they're blood due to the fact that they have no hearts... why?"

"There's one walking around in Sunnydale who threatened to make me one of them yesterday. How do you kill them?" She replied, folding her arms.

Spike chuckled a little, "Was it one of those upper-class Nobodies? I've only seen a Dusk before, so I don't really know," Buffy nodded. Spike's smirk faded quickly. "Give this one up, Slayer. It's said that there are only 15 upper-class Nobodies in the universe, and none of them have faded into darkness yet."

She shrugged, "Hey, _he_ was the one that threatened_ me_." Spike's smirk returned, "I would like to meet this bugger before he leaves." He chugged down a bottle of blood as she closed the door to his crypt.

--

"Okay, see you Monday, Janice!" Dawn waved goodbye to her friend who she asked to walk her home.

She climbed up the steps of her house and took out her key. Suddenly she heard a growl from behind her. She turned slowly to see a vampire bearing its teeth at her from the sidewalk. Fear struck her hard as the vampire stepped closer and closer to the house. She couldn't move, she was unarmed.

The vampire made a low growl and moved to pounce on her, she closed her eyes tight, waiting for death.

Nothing. She opened an eye to see why she was not dead. A redheaded man stood in front of her he was shoving a stake through the vampire's heart, having it turn to dust. He muttered a "damn bloodsucker." She stared at the man, as he turned to her.

"You okay, little Missy?" he asked. Dawn gawked at the stranger. He was beautiful! Fiery red hair, entrancing green eyes, and a smooth smile to clinch it. She didn't realize she was blushing., "Y..yeah... I'm fine. Thanks..."

The man turned to go and said, "Well then, later-"

Not even thinking Dawn blurted, "Wait! May I treat you to a cup of tea for thanks?" The beautiful man turned to her and said shaky, "Oh, I couldn't.."

"Please" Dawn quickly made a plan of this. _Okay, as long as I don't say "come in" then if he's a vampire himself, then he can't come in. After all, how else could he know how to kill a vampire? And how would a nobody know how either? Come on, take my bait! _

"Okay," the man smiled sweetly. Dawn blushed again. _Oh please just be a nice man who happened to know how to kill a vampire!_

The man stepped up to the porch. Dawn opened the door and stepped inside. The man followed right after. The teen grinned _Yes! He's not a vampire! _

It was a warm night so neither of them were wearing coats. Dawn led him into the kitchen. She put up water for tea. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Miss. My name is Axel, you got it memorized?" She smiled and nodded. _Axel, huh? That name sounds so familiar, where have I heard it? Oh well, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful man. Probably one of those people who doesn't have a last name. _

"I'm Dawn Summers. Nice to meet you" they shook hands. "A pleasure I'm sure," Axel kissed her hand, making her blush... again.

Axel sat down in the dining room. "So uh, how do you know how to kill a vampire?" Dawn asked, nervous. He nodded, "I was wondering when you would ask me that, Dawny." The teen's face turned dark red when he called her that.

"Haven't you ever seen Dracula?" he raised an eyebrow, cocking a smile. Dawn fidgeted with the edge of her shirt.

"I mean, how did you know that was a vampire?" she asked.

"My boss showed me a picture of what they look like. And you would ask if I was hunting them? No, I was just in the neighborhood, saw that monster approaching you, and I wanted to help. After all, only a heartless bastard would let that creature kill you." _No pun intended,_he added mentally. The whistle for the tea sounded.

--

"Well, I must be going. Thank you, Dawn, for the tea." Axel stood up and headed for the door. "Wait, Axel," Dawn followed after him. Axel opened the door.

"Axel, will I see you again?" she asked, looking into his eyes as if looking for a reason for him to stay.

He smiled, "Most likely. It's said that if you meet a person once, you're bound to meet them a second time" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But what if..." the teen was cut off by Axel's finger on her lips. "If we don't see each other again, it would hurt my heart badly, as well as yours. If that does happen, then I won't regret doing this."

The redhead's finger was replaced by his own lips. Dawn quickly melted into the kiss, wishing it would never end. "...Axel..." she whispered as their lips parted and connected again. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, the kiss ended. Axel turned and walked through the door.

Buffy just happened to be coming down the street when she saw her little sister kissing her newest enemy. Her eyes went wide. She watched Axel walk down the steps of her house. He caught her eye as he looked up. He grinned smugly, making sure Dawn didn't see his evil smile.

Buffy's hands balled into fists, her teeth clenched. What did he do to her sister? Why was he in her house? Why was he kissing her sister at the door of her house!? Questions reeled in her head. Just as she was getting ready to throw a punch at the Nobody, swirling darkness surrounded him, and as soon as it disappeared, so did he.

The Slayer ran up to the house. "Dawn, are you alright?! What did he do to you!?" Buffy closed the door behind herself, and they walked into the living room.

"Buffy, he didn't hurt me. He saved me from a vampire. He's not a bad person!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawny, you don't understand what he is! He's a Nobody!"

Suddenly, like lightning, the reason why the name "Axel" sounded so familiar struck the teenager. Buffy had said his name the other day. Axel was the one that threatened her sister. The man that Dawn now loved had no emotions... no feelings... no heart...

"Dawn, you need to stay away from him. Don't let him into the house again. Do you understand?" Buffy asked.

Dawn's face crinkled and she snapped, "It's not fair!"

"I know, Dawn-"

"No you don't! Being in love with someone who everyone, even your own sister, tells you they're dangerous! But I know he'd never hurt me!!" Her eyes welled with tears.

"Dawn, he can't love you. He probably would like to, but he can't. And he won't feel guilty if he hurts you. He can't feel guilt."

Dawn's eyes burned, "I love him though..."

"Dawn, it can't be more than a crush. You just met the guy."

"But-"

"You seriously like him, don't you?"

Dawn turned away and stomped up the stairs.

--

Axel stroked his chin, impressed by his own plan. "Now that I have mini-slayer infatuated with me, it's time to hit Buffy were it will hurt later." He chuckled.

"Oh really, what might that be, Eight?" came a familiar voice of the Organization's eldest member. Axel gave an annoyed groan as he turned around. "May I help you, Vexen?"

Number Four smiled, "Xemnas just sent me to see how you're doing. Be grateful I took time out of my _own_ schedule to come check up on you."

"Everything is going fine." Axel replied. Vexen inquired, "You have to get the heart of a girl named Bunny?"

"Buffy"

Vexen shrugged and turned to go, "Well at least I can go back to The World That Never Was..."

"Will I be seeing you again soon Vexen?"

"I hope not. Probably not, considering how you're mission is going well."

"Bye, Vexen" Axel waved. The scientist gave him a quick glare then teleported out of Axel's hotel room.

The redhead smiled and shook his head. He turned back to his plan, _Step 3, _he thought, _slowly break friends away from Slayer._ He smiled smugly as he planned out his next dastardly step to his dastardly plan.

**And so, it begins to get interesting. Yay, Vexen made a cameo! Please review! The more reviews, the faster the next chpater will be up. Thanks!!**


End file.
